


apricity

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alchemist!changgu, angel!hyunggu, astral projector!jinho, bc why not, bnha au sorta??, btob ilhoon mention, cupid!yuto, diviner!wooseok, enchanter!hyojong, everyone has quirks, healer!yanan, hypnotist!hongseok, telepath!hwitaek, vampire!shinwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: apricity;noun1. the warmth of the sun in winter.in which hyunggu is yuto's sunshine from afar, and longs to feel his warmth.[hiatus due to exams]





	1. foreword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/gifts).



> soo this is sorta ???? a continuation of kinos' fic rule #3 since its a university au and has all the same ships ,, i mean if u read her fic u will probably enjoy this (atleast i hope so) also if u didnt read the tags its a bnha au like . sort of just bc some of them have superpowers ? but its also not superpowers,, quirks just seems to fit better?? but Disclaimer!!!! i havent read or watched bnha so dont kill me??? if i use the word wrong then have mercy on me ok ?? anyway have fun kudos and comments are v appreciated !! :-D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a point of reference - if ur reading and u forget someone's quirk, or u don't know who i mean in the chapter title, u can always click back on this and refresh ur memory !! i hope this isn't too self indulgent ,,,, i tried to explain the ones that r a bit more obscure ,, anyway i hope u enjoy the rest of the series !! comments r welcome i'd love to talk about their powers :0

 

**1st year’s quirks** **;**

_hyunggu_ \- human/angel shapeshifter (angel boy)

 _yuto_ \- love magic (cupid)

 _wooseok_ \- precognition/ability to see events that occur in the future (diviner)

 

**2nd year’s quirks** **;**

_hyojong_ \- mind control (enchanter)

 _shinwon_ \- vampire (leviathan)

 _yanan_ \- healer (nurse boy)

 _hongseok_ \- hypnotist (mesmerist)

 _changgu_ \- alchemist (magus)

 

**3rd year’s quirks** **;**

_hwitaek_ \- telepathy (voodoo boy)

 _jinho_ \- astral projection/can have out of body experiences and return (dreamwalker)

 


	2. angel boy + cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while !!! pls enjoy this chapter - i promise the others will be introduced soon ♥︎

Yuto wished he had a different power.

He hated his magic. Love magic. Mostly he hated it because he saw it as unnatural; he believed in the power of love, true love, natural love. But also because he knew he could make so many people’s lives happier if he helped them out with his magic, but he didn’t. He didn’t even tell anyone what his real quirk was. And, yeah, he hated himself for that too. Some people would die for his magic, to be helped by him - especially his own friends.

‘Why am I so selfish?’ He asked himself the question that rang around his head daily, especially when he was around those who needed his magic most. Yuto bit the inside of his cheek by force of habit, and attempted to change the topic of his thoughts. He was shifted out of his trance by someone joining him at his table.

“What’s up, man?” Case in point for needing a love spell or two, Ko Shinwon, sat down next to Yuto without asking permission. He peered to look at Yuto’s face. “Damn. You don’t look so sharp right now. You good?” His fangs were visible as he shot Yuto a sympathetic grin, immediately reading his mood but not quite understanding, and Yuto sighed quietly before resting his chin on one hand. Shinwon nodded in a way that he thought made him look wise, and put a hand on Yuto’s shoulder. He found it weirdly reassuring.

“I know that face. That’s the I’m-emo-about-Hyunggu face. I’ve seen it before, don’t try and tell me it doesn’t exist. Hey, Yuto, you can bite me if I’m wrong.” Shinwon snickered at his own vampire pun, and Yuto glared at him halfheartedly before shaking his head and wondering how to explain his real dilemma. It was pointless anyway, because their lack of open conversation was interrupted by the tallest first year, Jung Wooseok. He sat down too close to Shinwon for Yuto’s (or any onlookers) comfort, and Yuto pointedly scrunched up his nose so only Shinwon could see. Shinwon’s hand, used only a minute ago to reassure Yuto, balled into a fist and secretly punched his thigh under the table. He yelped quietly, and then slumped onto the table in embarrassment. Wooseok leaned over to pat Yuto, and was aware of Shinwon’s repeated actions despite Shinwon’s efforts to make his abuse inconspicuous.

Out of nowhere, Shinwon gasped and held Wooseok’s arm, shaking him slightly. Wooseok looked back at him in confusion, but blushed at the contact. Yuto rolled his eyes, looking away from the blatant homosexuality. You’d think Wooseok would just use his precognition quirk to look into the future and see whether him and Shinwon ever get together.

‘Nah, he’s too much of a pussy.’ Yuto thought to himself. His head shot towards Shinwon, however, when he heard Hyunggu’s name being mentioned.

“Wooseokie, don’t you have performing arts with Hyunggu? What’s he like?” Shinwon asked as politely as was humanly possible for him, before adding with a chuckle, “spare no details. Spill all the tea.” Wooseok laughed heartily and turned so his attention was on Yuto, and he groaned loudly. Yuto, in turn, looked at Shinwon and scowled.

“He knows, doesn’t he?” Shinwon revealed his evil smile once more, and Wooseok nodded solemnly in response to Yuto’s question. Yuto hid his face with his hands, his cheeks undoubtedly tinted with a humiliated blush. He still listened as Wooseok began to talk about Hyunggu, heart beating faster at every mention of him.

“He’s a really cool kid. Super talented. Like, he can sing, act, dance... he’s actually really friendly, too. And he’s not even a dick about being, like, a god. He has a good ass too. Uh- yeah. What I’m saying is, he’s the guy of your dreams, Adachi. Why don’t you just- y’know, talk to him? How hard is it? He’s hardly intimidating.” Yuto shook his head immediately, thinking about just how hard it was. He imagined himself talking to Hyunggu regularly, fantasising about just being near him, being able to be around someone who was so beautiful and fragile and precious.

He was jealous of the older boys he spent most of his time with: Lee Hwitaek, Kim Hyojong, Jo Jinho and Yang Hongseok mainly, but occasionally some guys called Yanan and Changgu joined them from god knows where. Yuto desperately wished to be a part of their group. He observed them a lot; he felt as if he knew them personally, but he didn’t really. He just knew Shinwon. And Wooseok, he supposed, but Wooseok really just hung around him because Shinwon was there. Shinwon poked Yuto’s chest, interrupting another one of his trances.

“Yuto-ah! Answer me, you dreamy fuck!” Yuto forced a chuckle, pretending he had just been preoccupied in his own thoughts. He asked Shinwon to repeat his question, who groaned and passed the responsibility onto Wooseok. Wooseok protested for the sake of protesting, batting at Shinwon, and let his hand linger on Shinwon’s forearm for a little too long. The victim of Wooseok’s obvious (to everyone except Shinwon, apparently) homosexuality blushed as usual, and ducked his head to hide his face as Wooseok repeated the question with an amused expression.

"Hyung asked if I should try and put in a good word for you to Hyunggu. I dunno what I'd say. Not that you don't have any redeeming qualities, I mean, like..." Wooseok trailed off, freezing up and suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. Shinwon quirked an eyebrow at his expression, turning to Yuto and finishing his sentence.

"You're Japanese. Maybe he's into that." Shinwon's laughter stopped when Wooseok punched him, hard, and he turned to him to yell at him but froze up just as Wooseok had. Yuto frowned and peered to see what they were so traumatised by, but he realised too late. Yuto nearly wanted to rub his eyes to confirm if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Hey, I don't know him, but Yuto seems a lot more than just Japanese! Hi, by the way."

No. It couldn't be.

Yuto felt his heart drop as he met eyes with Kang Hyunggu.

Fuck, and he'd just said his name. He knows his name. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He hoped he wasn't blushing too much. Maybe it just looked like shock. Yuto quickly broke the eye contact, nearly jumping when Wooseok started talking. Much to add to his panic, Wooseok talking did not break him out of some tragic fairytale dream.

"How much of that- uh, Hyunggu, sorry dude, you just interrupted at a- weird time. How much of that did you hear exactly?" Hyunggu's unknowing smile reassured Yuto, like, 20% that he hadn't heard he was Yuto's crush. It removed, say, 40% of the anxiety that had suddenly built up in his chest. Yuto swallowed, but he was unable to digest the suddenness of Hyunggu's arrival.

"Just that Yuto-hyung is Japanese, and that there's a- uh, lucky guy. Wait, is he my hyung? I don't know. I'm babbling. Gosh, I haven't even introduced myself, I'm such an idiot." He tapped his forehead with his hand and sighed. Wooseok pulled his hand down gently, and gestured for him to sit opposite Yuto. Yuto shot Wooseok a look of utter fear, but Wooseok just nodded at him calmly. Yuto thought he could strangle Wooseok right there, in that moment. But, instead, he faced his fear and looked at Hyunggu.

"Hello, Yuto. I've seen you around, but we haven't ever talked. I'm drawn to you though, it's funny. I'm glad I decided to come over here! I'm a babbler, if you can't tell. That's not my quirk though. I'm human." Hyunggu finally stopped himself talking, and blinked shyly at Yuto, like he suddenly felt as if he was intruding. Yuto managed a wry smile, and forced something out of his mouth in response, anything.

"What is your quirk?" Yeah, a question. Safe bet. Hyunggu could probably write a verbal essay on such a simple question, right?

Hyunggu blushed slightly. "I'm an angel." It was Yuto's turn to blink at the other boy, this time in confusion. He was also slightly disappointed his plan of getting Hyunggu to talk his anxiety away didn't work. Wooseok laughed a little too loudly, clutching Shinwon for support. Even Shinwon joined in with Wooseok's laughter as Hyunggu pouted and whined for them to stop. Yuto felt a tug on his heart seeing Hyunggu pout, but he took a sharp breath and waited for some sort of explanation.

"He's like a shapeshifter. Sort of, right?" Wooseok asked, and Hyunggu nodded. "I'm a humanoid, I guess," Hyunggu explained, directed at Yuto mostly but also at Shinwon and Wooseok, "I don't have wings. I'm kind of a shit angel. No wings, no halo, can't go to heaven. They listed down my power as enhanced beauty when I enrolled here. I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult." Hyunggu giggled, and Yuto couldn't help but do the same. He finally understood why Hyunggu was so pallid yet seemed to glow ethereally. He really was like the sun. Hyunggu's features softened as his eyes graced Yuto's presence.

"What's your quirk, Yuto?" He felt his shoulders sink as he let out a deep sigh, and bit his lip. Hyunggu's face dropped as he observed Yuto's uncomfortable expression and the other two boys staring at Yuto expectantly. Hyunggu felt compelled to just apologise and change the topic swiftly, but Yuto muttered an answer which seemed to shock Wooseok and Shinwon.

"Love magic." Shinwon pushed Yuto's shoulder incredulously, and looked at Wooseok, who seemed equally perplexed. Hyunggu didn't understand why they were reacting so strangely. Before he could think, he had spoken.

"What's wrong with it?" Hyunggu could've kicked himself upon hearing the defensive tone in his own voice, like he was standing up for a lover and not essentially a stranger to him. Yuto bowed his head in what Hyunggu read as shame, and he cursed himself once more mentally when he tilted Yuto's chin back up and frowned at him. He addressed everyone when he spoke once more, everyone else shocked into silence.

"I really don't know why I'm doing this, like, why am I talking right now? But, Yuto, that's a very beautiful and powerful quirk. It suits you. You two, support him. It was obviously hard for him to say it." Hyunggu met eyes with Shinwon, who he could swear smiled to himself before putting his hand over Yuto's and leaning in to whisper something to him. Hyunggu's eyes next travelled to Wooseok, who gave him a nod. The meaning behind Wooseok's nods tended to be up for interpretation, so he just assumed he agreed or approved with what he had said.

Shinwon coughed and grabbed hold of Wooseok's hand, who gawped at their interlinked fingers. "We have to go somewhere right now. Yuto, love you. Text me when you get home. Hyunggu, good to meet you. Not every day you meet an actual angel. It's a first for me anyway. See you both!" Shinwon granted Hyunggu a smirk which showed off his fangs, and the younger boy waved goodbye to them in a daze. Yuto snickered and teased them once they had left in order to dispel any awkwardness, suddenly someone who cared about things like that.

"I can't believe Wooseokie wouldn't just use his precognition and see if him and Shinwon ever finally date. I mean, look at them." He pointed off into the distance where Shinwon was still holding Wooseok's hand and was leaning up and looking up at him adoringly. Hyunggu laughed cordially and rested his face on his hands. Yuto gave a small smile and fished his phone out his pocket. He scratched his head upon seeing the time.

"Got class soon?" Hyunggu questioned simply, and Yuto nodded. "In ten minutes or so. How about you?" Hyunggu leaned back and searched for his timetable in his bag. He beamed and placed it neatly back in his backpack, punching his fist in the air.

"No class this afternoon! Oh, that means... I can, uh, meet you after your class if you'd like? You should meet my friends actually, they'd love you. Um, sorry, I'll stop talking, you should get going." Hyunggu stood up first, giggling nervously, and Yuto agreed to meet Hyunggu who would be waiting outside his classroom. He stood there awkwardly, reluctant to leave. Hyunggu smiled widely.

"You're scared I won't show, aren't you?" Yuto opened his mouth to deny it, but laughed in defeat. "Yep." Hyunggu pouted and held out his pinky finger.

"I promise I will see you after your class. Now, shake my damn pinky and get to class." Yuto laughed and they shook pinkies. Hyunggu shooed him, and he began walking to his class.

Yuto's heart felt as if it were on the verge of bursting as he realised he was seeing Hyunggu again. They had spoken. Yuto had told his friends, and fucking Kang Hyunggu about his quirk. He was overcome with a wave of emotion, his heart finally catching up on the events of the past hour. Yuto reached his classroom, the only obstacle standing between now and seeing the angel boy again. He sat down and got his textbook out.

Adachi Yuto sincerely hoped he wasn't in a fairytale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments + kudos are much appreciated !!! i'd love to hear what u think about this chapter !!! <3


	3. voodoo boy (and his boyfriend, the enchanter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunggu takes yuto to meet his friends. interrogation and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i'm sorry for how long it took me to update, but i really wanted to nail this chapter since everyone gets introduced basically. it's kinda boring since i'm just trying to build up the characters and establish relationships hhh but i added some fun stuff so i hope u enjoy!! this chapter is Especially dedicated to miss kinos bc its her birthday!!! happy birthday sweetheart im love u so much!!!! ♥︎♥︎ aah pls enjoy everyone!!!

Hyunggu had, in fact, stuck to their pinky promise.

Not that Yuto doubted he would. He figured that’d make him a bad angel, since they’re meant to be the purest and most innocent creatures sent to the planet. Right? He found it hard to stop thinking about Hyunggu. He found that to be the case a lot of the time, but today was different. Very different. Yuto had been thinking about the boy all throughout his class, the anticipation rising in his chest. His eyes flickered up to check the clock once again. 2 minutes left. He slyly packed his belongings up while his lecturer was still explaining a rule that he simply couldn’t care less about at present. Not when Hyunggu could be standing outside. Yuto, really, really hoped he wouldn’t get stood up.

‘Idiot,’ he mentally kicked himself, ‘you’re not going on a date. You’re just meeting his friends.’

Then, he realised.

‘Fuck. You’re meeting his friends.’

Yuto tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk, the anxiety settling in his chest to replace the excitement. However, he wasn’t given enough of a chance to revel in this new found emotion, as the bell rang loudly to signify the end of the long, long lesson. Yuto nearly tripped over his own feet, desperately trying to leave the classroom first to avoid any awkward questions from his classmates. Not that meeting Hyunggu’s friends would be any less awkward.

His eyes met Hyunggu’s, and despite only looking at his eyes, he knew he was smiling warmly. Yuto greeted Hyunggu breathlessly, in awe once again, as he stood right in the middle of the door frame. Hyunggu grinned feverishly, greeting him back, and pulled Yuto gently out of the way by his wrist. Yuto blushed a faint shade of pink and bowed his head at every passing student who was momentarily stuck behind him. They stood there for a few minutes, long past the point of everyone having left, Hyunggu’s hand having settled comfortably around Yuto’s wrist. Hyunggu, realising this, was the first to stir.

“Oh,” he peered at his surroundings, “the corridor is empty.” Yuto looked around him too, and chuckled. Hyunggu’s hand lowered down Yuto’s wrist, dangerously close to his hand, and Yuto realised he was holding his breath. He gave a token smile as he finally let himself breathe. Hyunggu looked around with a blank expression, seeming to have forgotten what he wanted to say. He gasped and beamed at Yuto.

Yep, he was definitely a performing arts student.

“We should, uh, go to the fountain. I-I mean, if you want to? My friends are there. I mean, they always are. They’d love to meet you, I know it.” The shorter boy observed Yuto’s reaction with an undeniably hopeful expression, and found himself smiling when Yuto’s eyes formed joyful crescents as he agreed. Hyunggu dragged Yuto by his hand, like a child would, along the many hallways of their campus, until they reached an area Yuto had never even seen. He hummed, taking in the sight. Hyunggu tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“I’ve never seen this place before,” Yuto started to explain, and Hyunggu seemed to glow even more than usual, “I had no idea it even existed.” He could neither manage any more observation or be allowed to, as Hyunggu leaned up to whisper in Yuto’s ear.

“It’s a secret, okay? It’s our secret now.” Yuto nodded slowly, trying his best to remain calm as Hyunggu returned back to his feet.

He was pulled outside of the double doors, and met with a group of- well, Yuto wasn’t quite sure. He couldn’t tell if this was a really tight knit group of friends or a gay cult. Maybe it was both. One of them, a shortish blonde boy, was having his hair plaited by a red headed boy, who was also whispering to him. One boy was writing something - lyrics? - down in a notebook, and the boy next to him was nodding, his hand on his thigh comfortingly. The other couple were both the least and most clingy, looking at each other with adoration, but not touching in any way. The red headed boy noticed Yuto first, and his jaw dropped as he pointed at Hyunggu’s and his interlocked fingers. This alerted the boy whose hair he was plaiting, and he shrieked, hitting the former excitedly. Yuto felt himself turning steadily redder as each stranger noticed that he was holding hands with Hyunggu, but Hyunggu just tugged him towards them, apparently less humiliated than Yuto was. He stopped as they reached the fountain, and sat the both of them down. Yuto prepared himself for whatever shitstorm he had coming.

“You’re hot. How haven’t I seen you before? Hwitaek, have you seen Hyunggu’s new- uh, friend before?” The red haired boy - Hwitaek - punched what Yuto assumed was his pushy boyfriend, and sent a sympathetic smile in Yuto’s direction. He stilled his focus, squinting at Yuto’s face, not seeming to recognise him. After a while, he brightened with realisation, gesturing wildly.

“Yes! Yes, I have seen you! You’re Yuto, flower boy Yuto. Also, Hyojong, don’t call me Hwitaek. Yuto, call me Hui.” Hyunggu looked perplexed momentarily, but leaned in to listen to Hwitaek’s explanation as to how he knew Yuto before now. Yuto found himself shifting in discomfort, thinking that he had been an inconspicuous flower thief up until now. Basically, Yuto felt exposed.

“I see him outside my class, y’know, in the gardens, Hyojongie? He picks flowers. Takes ages. I nearly came out and punched you when you picked one of my dahlias.” Yuto couldn’t help but laugh along as Hwitaek directed his speech at him, still slightly uneasy. Hyunggu squeezed Yuto’s hand, watching his face to make sure he was okay. Yuto caught his eye, and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Hyunggu’s eyes twinkle with joy. The short blonde boy shuffled across from where he was sitting, heaving Hwitaek along with him, and peered at Yuto with exaggerated suspicion, squinting and all. He spoke slowly, like he was an interrogator, and Yuto saw Hwitaek roll his eyes in his peripheral vision.

“So, who really are you? What are you,” He poked Yuto’s chest, and Hyunggu began to tell him off before he spoke again, “doing with our Hyunggu? And also, don’t you ever steal my boyfriend’s dahlias again. I’ll fuck you up. E’Dawn will be the last name you ever hear, you get me? I’ll make sure of it.” Yuto blinked, unsure of how to respond. He felt intimidated, but also left confused as to how such a small human had spooked him. His mind rewinded to what he had actually said to him. E’Dawn? Yuto wondered if that was even a name.

Hyunggu sighed, releasing Yuto’s hand finally. Yuto’s hands felt disappointed and reminiscent of his touch, but at least ‘E’Dawn’ had seemingly given up on his interrogation and was cooing over his boyfriend. Hyunggu pouted and frowned in their direction, and then turned to Yuto to explain.

“That’s Hyojong. He’s not called E’Dawn, that’s just his- uh, I’ll explain someday. I’ll properly introduce you now...sorry about them. They’re protective of me.” Yuto nodded in good nature, mouthing ‘I can tell.’ Hyunggu returned the two of them to their feet, and stood in front of all of his friends before clearing his throat dramatically. Hyojong shifted his attention to Hyunggu, Yuto chuckling to himself as Hyojong stuck his tongue out childishly. Yuto thought that everyone’s overprotective tendencies towards Hyunggu were endearing, really. He totally got it. Hyunggu just had that precious, vulnerable cinnamon roll thing going for him.

“Hyungs!” Everybody, including Hwitaek and Hyojong, turned to listen to Hyunggu’s yelling. Hyojong imitated the way Hyunggu had stomped his foot, mimicking his words in a high pitched voice. Hwitaek shushed him, laughing a little bit, and Hyunggu whined loudly.

“Hyungs, please! I have something to say.” The shortest one, who had been writing in a notebook, stopped what he was doing and directed everyone’s attention to Hyunggu more calmly. Sort of.

“Guys, listen to the baby. Before he throws a real tantrum.” Hyunggu both appreciated and didn’t appreciate the gesture, feeling insulted but also successfully getting everyone’s attention. He suddenly felt embarrassed, realising Yuto had interlinked their hands again. One of the guys that Yuto couldn’t name yawned loudly, and Yuto’s heart strings were tugged on as he knew Hyunggu was becoming more and more of a shrinking violet by the second. He sighed, and spoke up himself.

“Hello. I’m Yuto, Adachi Yuto. I’m not a thief, I swear, I just wanted to draw some flowers. Please treat me well. And, uh, I‘d just like to add that I’m not a threat to Hyunggu, nor am I his boyfriend. We just met earlier. Um. Yeah.” Hyunggu eyed Yuto, a hint of an amiable smile on his face, and looked more like himself again. The shortest boy had been nodding as Yuto spoke, and he stood up, pointing at himself.

“Hello, Yuto. I’m Jinho. I’m the oldest. This is my boyfriend, Hongseok,” he pointed to the very pretty boy sitting next to himself, “You already know Hui and Hyojong.” Jinho pointed a little further along to the sweet looking blonde boy and the attractive dark haired boy. “The blonde one is Yanan,” the boy mentioned shyly waved at Yuto, who waved back, “and that’s Changgu.” Changgu grinned at Yuto, and in return he had bowed his head. Hyunggu needily held out his arms to Jinho for a hug, and the short boy complied happily. As Yuto watched on, heart covertly feeling warmer than usual, he couldn’t help but notice how short he actually was. As if he had read Yuto’s mind, he reached out and held one of his hands with both of his own. “Just because you’re like a foot taller than me, doesn’t mean you’re better than me. I’m the oldest, so my dongsaengs should respect me.” Yuto smiled and nodded obediently, shaking his hand politely. Jinho smirked and waved his finger at Yuto.

“I like him. You have my blessing.” He returned to his boyfriend and his writing, leaving both of the younger boys blushing slightly and disorientated. Hyojong got to his feet and yanked Hyunggu’s sleeve, Yuto following like a lost puppy, so they were both sitting down with him and the boy with the hair as bright as a postbox. Yuto sat down cross legged, nodding respectfully at the older boys before retrieving his lunchbox and finally eating something. Hyojong snickered and held out his palm.

“Sharing is caring.” Hyunggu sighed and punched Hyojong lightly. He responded by squinting at him, and leaning forward to stare into Yuto’s soul menacingly.

“Adachi, my quirk is mind control. I will literally go into your mind and make you give me food. So just gimme and we won’t have an issue.” Yuto’s eyes widened and he picked up some seasoned rice with his chopsticks, holding it out for him, but no. Hyojong opened his mouth so he could be fed by Yuto, and both Hyunggu and Hwitaek both started telling him off.

“Hyojongie! You don’t know him! Stop, oh my God-” Hwitaek couldn’t help but burst out laughing when Yuto fed him and Hyojong grinned with his cheeks full. Hyunggu giggled heartily, looking at Yuto to make sure he was comfortable. He felt at rest when he saw Yuto’s cheeks were painted with colour and his face was shining with a precious smile.

Hyunggu smiled too, in that moment, feeling completely at peace. He was glad he had met Yuto, and he couldn’t wait to get to know him better. He wanted to protect that glowing smile forever, and protect Yuto from all harm.

But you don’t always get what you want, do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment ur thoughts u can yell @ me if u want ;] thank u for reading ahh its much appreciated!!


	4. the leviathan + the diviner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i'm so sorry for the late update but i've had exams :') i've just been writing this in my lunch break. anyway i'm highkey so sorry for this chapter but i promise it's worth it hhh,,, i hope u enjoy!!

Wooseok woke up, sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

He felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him, like someone had punched him over and over in his sleep. His stomach was churning, and his head was spinning out of control.

 

He knew what this was. 

 

He hadn't had one for years, not since the incident. His precognition wasn’t just a waking quirk; it came to him in his dreams, warned him about things before they happened. Bad things. 

 

Wooseok sat up, staring at one spot on his bedroom wall to concentrate. He forced the precognition back up, his head beginning to pound heavily, eyes tearing up involuntarily, until eventually he remembered.

 

He saw himself, lying in a bleak hospital bed, in an even more run down room. He looked pallid, sickly. An accident? No, it couldn’t be.

 

He saw Shinwon; just a flash of him, holding his hand and then letting it go just as soon as he had held it. He saw himself tossing and turning, clutching his side in pain. Wooseok thought he saw some flowers in a vase next to him, but they wilted and the vase disappeared swiftly.

 

The cursory frames of this harrowing precognition were coming to an end. Wooseok watched himself as he grew wearier, deteriorating before his eyes, before finally he was gone.

 

He was gone. Did he…?

 

Wooseok regained regular consciousness, and immediately fell apart. He was going to die. He didn’t know when, or even what from, but he just watched himself die.

 

He needed Shinwon. Shinwon was the only one who he could tell. He needed him to say it was okay, to protect him from harm, to hold his hand like he had in the precognition. Wooseok didn’t know if he had the strength to get his phone, but he dried his eyes with his sleeve and reached out shakily. He nearly dropped it, but safely turned it on and found Shinwon’s contact.

 

_ This could be your final phone call. You need to see him. _

 

In mental exhaustion, Wooseok positioned his head so his phone would rest on his shoulder. The tears obscured his vision entirely, but he listened out for the ringing of his phone. It rang only a few times before Wooseok heard Shinwon’s voice, hoarse with fatigue. His heart lifted just from hearing his voice.

 

“Wooseok, it’s 4am. What is it?” His voice faltered as he heard Wooseok’s sniffles, and went silent for a few moments. “Um, are you okay?” Wooseok shook his head, before realising Shinwon couldn’t see him, and he wiped his tears before responding.

 

“Shinwon, c-can you come over? I need you.” Wooseok, even in his current situation, blushed at how he sounded, and Shinwon went silent again. After a few moments of shared silence. Wooseok heard shuffling on the other end, and Shinwon hastily informed him that he was on his way.

 

“I don’t know what’s happened, but I’m coming, okay? I’ll be there soon. Do you need an ambulance? God, I don’t even know-” Wooseok hushed him, and could hear Shinwon’s rapid breaths as he pondered whether to tell Shinwon over the phone.

 

“I’m okay. I’ll see you soon.” Shinwon breathed out an ‘okay’ in response, and Wooseok weakly grasped his phone to put it down. Normally, Wooseok would be up in an instant, making sure he looked as good as possible before Shinwon saw him, but he was past the point of caring. He was sure he looked pathetic, barely sitting up and his face a windowpane of shed tears. 

 

He didn’t realise how long he had been lost in thought for, because he felt a sudden dip in his bed, and a comforting hand over his.

 

And Wooseok fell apart once again, shifting into Shinwon’s arms and letting the pain wash over him once again. Shinwon whispered reassuring words to him, hugging him tightly, and Wooseok tried his best to find the words to tell Shinwon. He had so much he wanted to say to him, their plans for the future dissipating as the precognition ate away at him. He felt himself shaking, and Shinwon hushed him softly, Wooseok fully leaning into him now. After a while of Wooseok sniffling and Shinwon rocking him gently, (Wooseok noted that he would make a great dad one day) Shinwon let him go slowly and moved so he was facing Wooseok. His eyes glistened with second-hand pain, and Wooseok felt his heart break all over again.

 

“Wooseok… what is it?” Wooseok could see the sadness spreading over Shinwon’s features, all chocolate tones etched with a deep, deep concern. He suddenly felt choked, unable to break Shinwon’s heart even more.

 

‘Seeing me this way is bad enough. I can’t hurt him more than this.’ But, Wooseok knew it was too late. There he was, sitting there, ready for Wooseok to tell him he was going to die. So that’s what he did.

 

“Shinwon,” Wooseok croaked out, before clearing his throat and carrying on, “I had a precognition. In my dream. Like I had before my parents-” Shinwon nodded, conscientious and unwilling to let Wooseok salt his own ever present wound. He placed a consoling hand over Wooseok’s, and bit his lip. Wooseok continued.

 

“I was in a hospital room. A bed. You were there for a minute, there were flowers, I- Fuck. Shinwon, I’m going to die. In a hospital. I must be sick, I don’t know-” Wooseok burst into a fresh flood of tears, shrinking into himself again, but Shinwon grasped his shoulder and stared into Wooseok’s eyes intently. Wooseok looked into Shinwon’s eyes for the first time since he had started speaking, and he couldn’t decipher the look in Shinwon’s eyes.

 

“No.” Shinwon said simply, frowning a little now. Wooseok wiped his tears, perplexed.

 

“No? You can’t just say  _ no _ , Shinwon. I am. I’m going to die. Don’t live in denial.” His lip trembled, and Shinwon blinked, unfazed.

 

“Did you forget? Have you forgotten who I am?” Shinwon’s voice was laced with incredulity, and Wooseok was lost entirely. Who he is? How could Wooseok forget?

 

“I-I don’t know what you mean, Shinwon, I-” Shinwon leaned forward, his gaze intensifying. Wooseok gulped, unable to break the eye contact.

 

“Why would I let you die? I could turn you. Right now. We could be together, forever. And I wouldn’t have to let you go.” Wooseok shook his head, choosing to ignore the pounding in his chest at the thought of being ‘together, forever’ with Shinwon, and how close he was- fuck, did he get closer? Was any of this really happening? Shinwon’s hand moved up to gently trace Wooseok’s chin. He hoped Shinwon couldn’t feel his pulse on his neck. Shinwon’s eyes were dark, hiding emotions Wooseok was yet to know of,

 

“Have I got it all wrong?” Shinwon’s voice came out in a whisper, his own lips dangerously close to Wooseok’s. “Us? Do you not-” He swallowed, his fingers resting on Wooseok’s rosy cheek, still wet with tears. Wooseok wanted nothing more than for Shinwon to kiss him, for him to know how he felt, for him to know that they could be together. Forever.

 

“Please,” Wooseok’s voice was barely audible, “kiss me.”

 

And so he did, his eyes fluttering shut, lips pressed on Wooseok’s oh so gently. Wooseok felt more tears fall, his hand delicately resting on Shinwon’s neck. Shinwon leaned back after a while, his forehead resting against Wooseok’s, his chest rising and falling softly.

 

“So?” Shinwon’s eyes met Wooseok’s, and the dark haired boy frowned in confusion.

 

“So what?” Shinwon’s hand trailed from Wooseok’s flushed cheek to his neck, and stroked the skin there tenderly.

 

“Are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see it all worked out ok!!! bitey bitey!!! comments (even ones yelling @ me) and kudos are much appreciated <33 thank u for reading!!


	5. harmony and invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! first of all im really sorry i havent updated this in a while;( ive been stuck with a demonic mix of no inspiration, hating everything ive written + loads of schoolwork ! wonderful ! this is a pretty long chapter though so i hope it makes up for it!!! anyway theres no point babbling here so i hope u enjoy<33

Yuto, although groggy and in severe need of a caffeine fix, was not expecting the sight he saw upon walking into his class first thing on a Monday morning. Not just because Shinwon was there, although sometimes that proved problematic for him, but because he was brushing Wooseok’s neck very suggestively, and- sitting in his lap? Well. That… now that was new.

Yuto stopped dead in his tracks, half waiting until they noticed him, half unable to process anything that he had just seen. Maybe he was just helping him. With, like, a mosquito bite? No, that sounded too far fetched. Realistically, the only other option was maybe, just maybe, they were full homo. Yuto couldn’t find a reasonable sounding explanation except the latter for why his two best friends were- well, doing that. Sure, they were whipped for each other, but this was a shock to the system.

After a few more moments of caressing Wooseok’s neck for some reason unbeknownst to Yuto, Shinwon’s eyes met his. Shinwon blinked, his face unchanging, before hurriedly getting up and placing a firm arm around Yuto’s frame. His smile was clearly forced. Yuto was sure he was in for a long ride. Shinwon greeted Yuto nonchalantly, or as nonchalantly as someone can when he had just been found caressing his best friend.

“Hey, Yuto. So, I guess we have some explaining to do.” Yuto nodded dumbfoundedly, so confused he felt like he was in class already, and took his usual seat beside Wooseok. Wooseok shot Yuto an awkward smile while tugging up his collar, and Yuto watched on, eventually letting out a snort. Wooseok puffed out his cheeks, a little bit frustrated as Yuto’s laughter increased. Eventually, Yuto pointed at Wooseok while doubled over in a fit of hysterics. Shinwon looked at Yuto for an explanation, who spoke only once he had recovered from the apparent hilarity of the situation.

“Okay, okay, I get it now. You don’t need to explain, oh, man. I mean, this is really something else. Wooseok~ it’s okay, it’s just a hickey, nothing to be ashamed of. It’s just funny, that’s all. How did it even happen? How did, uh- you two happen?” Wooseok sat through Yuto’s misinterpretation of the situation, grimacing in discomfort, before flashing a desperate look at Shinwon. In return, Shinwon rolled his eyes, leaning over to pull Wooseok’s collar down without the boy’s permission. At the brashness of the action, Yuto turned his head, and both boys watched him pale a little at the sight. He nearly fainted when he inspected the offending area more carefully, spotting the fresh bite mark on Wooseok’s neck, frowning instantly and looking up at Shinwon for answers. Yuto couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows as Shinwon leaned closer to Wooseok, a hand cordially placed on the younger boy’s shoulder. Yuto heard Shinwon’s question, and, yeah, these were his best friends, so he felt a part of his soul die.

“Can I tell him, baby?” Wooseok’s cheeks lit up with a hint of pink, but he nodded, and Yuto honestly wanted to throw up. Good for them, of course, but gross. He embraced for a rollercoaster of a story as Shinwon sat across from Yuto, and clasped his hands. It was Official Storytelling Time™.

“So, you know back when Wooseok’s parents…?” Yuto nodded quickly, blatantly keen to save Wooseok having to relive a grisly recount of the tale. It made them all uncomfortable even to think about. They were just glad that it was all over.

Shinwon continued, “And he had that- that precognition nightmare thing? It, uh, it happened again. And, he called me, and basically he was gonna die, but then- well, y’know-” It took Yuto a few seconds to take in what Shinwon had said, but then he craned his neck forward and squinted to see Wooseok’s neck better. Wooseok shifted uncomfortably in his seat, pursing his lips when Shinwon gave him a placid smile, clearly satisfied with himself. Wooseok felt calmer, he supposed, but was still yet to face Yuto’s input. Wooseok doubted that he would have anything good to say, he’d probably preach about using their powers for good, like the demon student he was.

Oh, speak of the devil and he doth appear. Yuto coughed to fill the silence, and appeared to be forming a long, well crafted sentence. Wooseok gulped, biting his lip and hoping hard that Yuto wouldn’t disapprove of his predicament, boyfriend wise and mortality wise. Yuto pointedly cleared his throat once more before solemnly placing a hand on Wooseok’s knee, who turned towards him in anticipation. He blinked, now experiencing his turn of embracing for emotional impact. But, there was no point in him worrying, as Yuto surprised them both. Probably himself, too.

“I’m happy for you.” Is all he said, and both Wooseok and Shinwon tilted their heads in confusion. Really? That was it? Wow. That was not like Yuto. But, they slumped back into their seats as Yuto raised a finger to signify that he had more to say.

“And,” he enunciated, looking into both of their eyes, “I’m happy you’re still here.” Yuto had a smug smile plastered on his face, fully aware that Wooseok had awaited Yuto’s words with bated breaths. Shinwon patted Wooseok’s thigh above where Yuto’s hand had been, and got to his feet to hug Yuto. The younger boy frowned, but hugged him back, supposing the situation allowed the unwanted affection. Over Shinwon’s shoulder, Yuto winked at Wooseok, who had given him a knowing smile, and mouthed ‘thank you.’ Yuto tapped Shinwon’s back to signal him to get off, and he did, sitting back down in his usual seat.

Things… felt normal again. They chatted like normal, too, almost completely forgetting about the whole situation, and Yuto felt a wave of relief rush over him. He was so glad that nothing about their friendship had changed. He felt thankful that Wooseok was still alive. Proud, proud of Shinwon for sacrificing his honour and saving Wooseok’s life, and proud, too, of his own reaction. He wasn’t acting selfish. It felt good.

The feeling of peace didn’t last for very long, though. It never did.

“Fellas, is it gay…?” Hyojong, the blonde boy, burst through the door, and Yuto was even more proud of himself for recognising him. He questioned Shinwon and Wooseok noisily, his eyebrows furrowed in faux confusion. Hyojong pointed at the new couple, and Wooseok blushed and ducked his head. Yuto chuckled, accepting a clap-shake-bro gesture from Hyojong as him and his boyfriend made their way into class, and returned Hwitaek’s courteous nod. Yuto momentarily wondered how those two ended up together, considering Hyojong was so loud and… well, just loud, and Hwitaek seemed like a model student.

But, he saw the love in Hwitaek’s eyes as he snuck a look at Hyojong when he wasn’t watching, and Yuto felt his heart soften a little. He wished, in that moment, that Hyunggu was there, as close to him as Hwitaek was to Hyojong, and he felt an ache inside his chest. Where was Hyunggu, anyway? Yuto peered outside of the class, but he didn’t spot Hyunggu anywhere. He’d have to find Hyunggu later.

Yuto still found the thought of Hyunggu and him actually talking incredulous. Hyunggu had even flirted with him. Maybe. Who knows? Yuto daydreamed as the quiet classroom gradually filled up. A few more people made their way into class, some waving to Yuto as they identified him as Hyunggu’s new friend, or something.

Their lecturer often took a while to actually enter his own classroom, favouring coffee over education. Yuto couldn’t blame Mr. Jung, or Ilhoon as he requested everyone call him, as his class was pretty shitty. Yuto cursed his parents for making him take a social science. He couldn’t give less of a damn about how the brain works. Everyone has one, isn’t that enough?

In the infinite amount of time before the lecturer showed up, the very attractive boy that Yuto couldn’t quite remember the name of gathered some people in the class up and outstretched his arms melodramatically. He beamed as everyone’s eyes were on him, an excitable glow in his eyes.

“Hello, everybody, hi! Okay, so, I’ve gathered all you guys here because Jinho is throwing a party tomorrow night. You should all come, it’s gonna be the best party ever. And, naturally, dates are encouraged.” He added humbly on the end, nodding his head once, and Yuto remembered who he was. Yeah, Changgu. He seemed quite friendly. Yuto even considered going to the party, but Shinwon and Wooseok would probably be going, and he’d be alone, and-

Hongseok, Jinho’s boyfriend, quirked an eyebrow. He hit Changgu lightly with his knuckle, and looked up at him with utter confusion. “That’s the first I’ve heard of it. Jinho invited people to his?” Hongseok turned his head as Hyojong snickered, meeting Changgu’s eyes, and he shot back a cheeky reply. Yuto observed that Hyojong seemed to have a track record for that. It was funny, though. There was something cute about it. Maybe Yuto did get why Hui liked him.

“Well, more like we invited people to Jinho’s. He’ll find out soon enough. Like, tomorrow night, for example.” Hongseok snorted and shook his head disapprovingly, but who could say no to a party?

Hwitaek could, apparently. He pouted and told Hyojong off.

“Baby, you said we had his permission! You can’t just do that… it isn’t fair to Jinho-hyung.” Hyojong winked at him, turning away, but upon noticing that Hwitaek was still unhappy, he leaned in and kissed his nose. Hui blushed, going quiet and shifting so he was closer to Hyojong. Yuto felt a pang of affection again. He wanted that. A love that was powerful enough to quieten the other just by an act of romance. And, yet again, he felt the dull pain in his heart.

Changgu sat down, nodding towards Shinwon, Wooseok and Yuto. “You three can come too. Oh, Yuto. You should invite Hyunggu-yah. I’m sure he would… love to come.” Yuto was confused for a moment, blinking a few times as Changgu laughed heartily. Yanan, the shyest one out of Hyunggu’s friends, tugged on Changgu’s sleeve as if to stop him, and Changgu’s eyes flickered to Yanan before he stopped laughing and cleared his throat. He stood up straighter, resting one hand on the crook of Yanan’s elbow before scratching his head with the other. He shrugged, an apologetic expression on his face.

“Sorry. Uh, don’t tell Hyunggu I said anything about your quirk. He might be a baby... but he can yell. Anyway, you should go ask him.” Oh. That’s what he meant. Changgu wasn’t the best at jokes. But, Yuto bit his lip and nodded, looking to Wooseok for reassurance. Wooseok gave Yuto a small smile and a thumbs up, and Yuto took a deep breath.

“Okay. Yeah, I will. Um, do you have any idea where he is?” Changgu nodded, breathlessly muttering ‘right.’ He hesitantly let go of Yanan’s arm, and led Yuto out of the classroom. Yuto gulped as Changgu stopped outside of the classroom, and he nearly jumped when Changgu clasped his hands together and blurted out a long sentence without stopping. Surely he was a performing arts major too.

“Yuto, I really need your help. Like, really. You know your quirk? Can you, like- y’know, use it on people? Cast spells and stuff?” Yuto hesitated. He looked into Changgu’s eyes and saw the sheer desperation.

‘Well, he wouldn’t be asking if he thought there was another way,’ Yuto mused to himself, ‘but, is it even for him? Or does he just want to fuck about with someone?”

Changgu bit his lip, and Yuto sighed, explaining his thoughts to Changgu.

“Yeah. It can. But, I’m not gonna use it for anything bad. Not as a game. I won’t make people fall in love with each other for fun, that’s not happening. What do you even want it for?” Yuto paused, and it was Changgu’s turn to hesitate. Yuto spoke again.

“You seem like the type to be just fine without love spells.” Changgu simpered a little at that. He glanced back into the classroom, and that’s when it dawned on Yuto.

“Yanan?” Yuto asked quietly, surprised that he even asked. Changgu’s cheeks blushed pink, and Yuto saw fear, fear that he had been exposed, and shock. But, he nodded. Yuto placed a hand on Changgu’s shoulder, whose expression had turned dismal. It didn’t suit him, Yuto thought, not a pretty face like that. And Changgu seemed genuinely nice, in need of help. Yuto felt compelled to do something. Maybe he did have some Cupid instincts.

Yuto smirked, and leaned forward so their heads were close together. It was half to ensure that they weren’t heard from inside the classroom, and half so it felt more real. A solid plan. A pact, almost.

“I’ll help you.”

Much, much better. Changgu’s features lightened, eyes shining, and Yuto couldn’t help but smile back at him. Yuto grinned, removing his hand from Changgu’s shoulder, and added:

“Though I really don’t think you need it. I think he feels just the same way about you.” Changgu sighed in relief, and stretched his arms out to hug Yuto closely.

“Thank you.” Changgu whispered, just loud enough to be heard, and Yuto whispered back.

“You’re welcome,” a pause, then, “so, uh, friends?” Changgu returned his arms back to his sides, and nodded enthusiastically, cracking a wide smile.

Yuto couldn’t see how Yanan couldn’t love him back. He was like a garden of flowers, cherry blossom upon cherry blossom, precious and glowing. Changgu’s eyes widened and he took a hold of Yuto’s wrist, leading him up the stairway. Oh, fuck. Hyunggu. Party. Reality.

“So, how did you meet Hyunggu-yah?” Changgu let go of Yuto’s arm, and turned to look at him as they walked. Yuto flushed with embarrassment, and his eyes trailed to the ground.

“I, uh, my friend said something dumb, and he defended me. Wooseok, he’s friends with Hyunggu, they both do performing arts. What do you study?” Changgu smirked, probably realising Yuto’s diversion, but answered anyway.

“Economics. It’s boring as fuck. My dad’s kind of a hot shot, wants me to carry on the family business. I guess I will. I look hot in a suit.” Yuto laughed along with Changgu, and when they both went silent, Yuto smiled to himself. It was nice, he thought. A new friend. And he was helping someone, using his power for good. Yuto felt good, confident even.

But he supposed that would fade when he saw Hyunggu. They reached a closed door - a studio perhaps? Yuto wasn’t sure, he stuck to the art rooms - and Changgu patted Yuto’s back, pushing him forward slightly. Okay, this was it. Changgu called out a goodbye, and Yuto waved nervously before looking into the room through the glass.

Fuck. Hyunggu was alone. And he was dancing, twirling gracefully, his body perfect and glistening with sweat. Yuto felt his heart stop, his hand unable to knock on the door, completely mesmerised. He was so beautiful, a true angel, shining as bright as the sun. And Yuto didn’t want to step too close, didn’t want to get burnt-

He knocked.

Hyunggu landed on his feet and looked through the door to see who it was. Their eyes met, and Hyunggu stood up straighter. He gestured for Yuto to come in, chest heaving. Yuto entered, closing the door behind him. He guarded the door, unable to move, and the fear crept through him now. Hyunggu beckoned Yuto closer with his finger, a small smile finding its way to his pretty face. Yuto couldn’t help but come closer, still completely unable to breathe, or function, or anything.

“Hi.” Hyunggu smiled, all white teeth and cute cheeks, and Yuto swallowed dryly. Was he really going to do this? This was Kang Hyunggu. He wasn’t going to say yes.

But, fuck it. You only have one life.

“Jinho’s having a party tomorrow.” Yuto rushed the words out, hoping he didn’t sound too panicked, and Hyunggu’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, yeah? Are you going?” Yuto gazed into Hyunggu’s eyes before breaking the contact and staring at a wall behind him. 3, 2, 1. Okay, no. Next time. 3, 2-

“Will you go with me?” Yuto risked another glance at Hyunggu, and he could’ve sworn Hyunggu was blushing. He tried to avoid all eye contact so that he didn’t collapse, or something. Hyunggu smiled even harder, and teasingly pressed Yuto further.

“As your date?” Yuto wanted to say yes, a million times yes, but he couldn’t open his lips to say it. He nodded, instead, seeming robotic, and Hyunggu let out a breath. Relief? Happiness? Exasperation? Yuto had no idea, and he began to panic.

“Of course. I’d love to, actually. You’ll pick me up, right?” Yuto nodded again. Maybe that was the life he was destined for. Nod, nod, nod. Hyunggu had an effect on him that made him unable to even speak, or look at him for fear of blinding himself. The sunshine in him was so bright. Then, Yuto realised he had no clue where Kang Hyunggu lived.

“Um, I don’t know your address…” Hyunggu let out a knowing ‘ah,’ and walked across to a table on the other side of the room, writing out something on a piece of paper. He picked it up and sauntered back over to Yuto, smiling innocently. Yuto looked down at the paper. Oh. His phone number? Hyunggu took another step forward, his smile gaining a hint of mischief.

Hyunggu wrapped his arms around Yuto, their bodies close, so close, and his hand trailed down to Yuto’s back pocket, where he slipped in the piece of paper. He squeezed Yuto’s hip, for good measure of course, and Yuto’s heartbeat melded with Hyunggu’s as he felt his breath near his ear.

“You have a really great ass.”

Wow.

So much for angels, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u very much for reading!!! feel free to comment any thoughts i love reading them!!! <3


End file.
